


Like Father, Like Son

by Linger1536



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Humor, Luke and Leia wreck havoc, Padmé Amidala Lives, Skywalker Twins, happy family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linger1536/pseuds/Linger1536
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate it when he does that." Obi-Wan swore that Anakin would be the death of him.<br/>"Trust me, love, this is where the fun begins!" Padmé hated it when he did it.<br/>Anakin's mouth hung open as he watched his son. "Luke!"<br/>Luke inherits one of Anakin's traits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote awhile ago and posted on my other account, I hope you like it!
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback!

_"I hate it when he does that."_

Obi-Wan swore that Anakin would be the death of him, he was the main reason for the grey streaks in his auburn hair. The first time the boy did it Obi-Wan's heart had skipped a beat as he sucked in a mouthful of air that he then forgot to swallow. He had forced the speeder into a deep dive while he watched the lithe body grow smaller and smaller, realising even then that he would not be able to reach his Padwan in time. Dread had clouded his thoughts as he approached the ground only to find his eleven year old Padawan perched on top of the speeder they had been pursuing while its occupants gaped up at him with baffled expressions.

He had tried to rein in the anger he felt bubbling inside of him, but he had only so much patience and when Anakin had the audacity to give him that impish grin it boiled over.

_"Anakin!"_

OOO

_"Trust me, love, this is where the fun begins!"_

Padmé hated it when he did it. She had been assigned a mission to resolve a growing conflict between the republic and one of the planets in the Outer Rim that was rumoured to be aiding the separatist. The mission had gone south rather quickly; her security team had been defeated and she found herself a captive onboard a spaceship ready to depart for the separatists base. Anakin had been sent to retrieve her and everything had gone smoothly until they found themselves cornered at the end of the ship with nothing but empty air one way and several blasters pointed at them from the other direction. Her husband was grinning as he deflected blaster shots with ease while throwing insults at their opponents. She had her own blaster aimed, firing shots at their opponents but she knew that their defence wouldn't hold for long.

She glanced at her husband who was in mid-cuss as he deflected another shot that had come too close to her for his liking.

"Anakin!" Padmé warned as another group of armed people rounded the corner.

He followed her gaze and his eyes hardened as he took a step back and came to stand next to her.

"Give up Jedi!" the man who was a leader of the group yelled over the noise. He raised his hand and the blaster fire ceased.

Padmé watched as Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and followed his lead lowering her blaster. She caught him throwing a quick glance behind them before his attention turned to their captors.

"Well," he said snaking an arm around her waist, "this have been fun and all." He smirked as he gestured between them and their opponents.

A frown formed between her eyebrows as she watched his eyes twinkle with glee. "Anakin..."

He couldn't repress his grin any longer as he gave her a quick look. "Trust me, love, this is where the fun begins!" He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he continued to taunt their enemy. "You have to excuse us," he took a small step backwards and she could feel her feet teetering at the edge of the platform, "but we really must get going."

He tipped them backwards and then they were falling. A high pitched scream tore unwillingly from her throat as they plummeted downwards and she tightened her grip on him. She felt it before she heard it, his chest was heaving up and down but not from fear, no it was from laughter. He continued to laugh as he manoeuvred them into the awaiting speeder he and Obi-Wan had stolen, and it was only when they we're both safety seated that his laughter died down into chuckles.

Obi-Wan shook his head at his friend's antics but he did not quite manage to hide the small smile that played on his lips. "I do hope you are unharmed, Senator?"

Padmé turned her infuriated eyes from her husband to her friend. "I'm fine," she reassured him, "although I am surprised that they didn't fire at us."

"Ah," said the older Jedi and he couldn't hide the smile any longer, "that is probably because they were too stunned by your escape."

Anakin's laugher broke out from the back of the speeder and Padmé had to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from joining in.

OOO

_"Gotta go, bye!"_

As Anakin pushed the door to the apartment open he unknowingly entered a war zone. The living room was in chaos, toys were strewn everywhere and ripped pillows laid discarded on the floor while feathers occupied every corner of the room. Seated on the floor next to the upturned couch was his five year old daughter, her arms were crossed over her chest as she pouted stubbornly while listening to her mother's angry rant.

"Fifteen minutes!" Padmé exclaimed. "I leave you alone for fifteen minutes and you do this?" She gestured wildly at the room. "Leia Skywalker you apologise right now!"

Leia huffed indignantly and scooted back against the couch, clearly having no intention of apologising any time soon.

Anakin stepped into the room before the situation had any chance of growing worse. "What happened here?" he asked completely bewildered.

Padmé whirled around causing her curls to fall loose from its intricate bun, her eyes flashed with exasperation. "Your children decided to reenact the battle of Geonosis."

Anakin winced, he shouldn't have told them that story. "Ah," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his mechno-hand.

"Ah, indeed," Padmé hissed angrily and Anakin had to resist the urge to shrink away from her angry glare, how Leia managed to act so indifferent was a mystery to him.

"Where is Luke?" he asked trying to turn Padmé's attention to something else.

"I told him to go to his room after he apologised," she replied while her gaze returned to their stubborn daughter.

Anakin nodded and began edging his way towards the twins' room. "I'll just leave you two to it... and got talk to him."

Their room was equally as chaotic as the living room, toys were scattered all over the floor and the mattress from the lower part of the bunk bed was pulled onto the floor while one of the duvets hung like a rope from the top part of the bed. He found his son seated at the top of the bed with his ear pressed against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

Luke's blue eyes widened as they landed on his father. "Nothing!"

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle as he heaved himself up onto the bed next to his son. "Really?" he asked while crouching down to avoid hitting his head.

Luke nodded nervously before glancing towards the door from which they could hear the muffled argument between mother and daughter.

"She won't apologise," Luke whispered to his father.

Anakin's lips quirked at this. "So I've noticed," he whispered back.

Luke regarded him with big eyes, as if trying to decide whether or not he could trust his father not to get angry. "You know what Leia said?" he asked.

Anakin shook his head and Luke giggled before leaning closer to him. "She said a senator never apologises."

Anakin roared with laughter and his son quickly joined in laughing at his father's funny reaction.

"Well," Anakin chuckled once he had managed to somewhat calm down, "they're going to be in there for a long while."

Luke let out a loud sigh which had Anakin raising his eyebrows questioningly at him.

"I gotta pee," he said squirming uncomfortably, "but mommy said I couldn't leave my room until she said so."

Anakin's blue eyes shone with mirth as he regarded the distraught child. He leaned in closer to him and whispered: "I think you're allowed a bathroom break."

Luke grinned at him. "Thank you Daddy!" He scooted towards the end of the bed but he didn't do as Anakin expected him to and use the ladder instead he flung his arms wide open and jumped off the edge, yelling over his shoulder: "Gotta go, bye!"

Anakin's mouth hung open as he watched his son land on the mattress with a thump before he scurried out of the room.

_"Luke!"_


End file.
